Take Me To Church
Take Me To Church by Hozier is featured Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It is sung by Brody Hudson in 1995 (26 March). He sings it in the auditorium to Nate Kulina after he heard the news about his father being homophobic. Brody invited Nate to join the Auditorium for some time alone, since Nate visited Hogwarts for a few days and the two didn't spend that much time alone since his appearances. Nate tells Brody what his father thinks about being gay and how he will blame him for his homosexuality. Brody wants to support Nate, and by that he performed this song as Nate watch him in the audience. After the song, the two hugged and kissed after Brody wipped some tears of Nate's face. Lyrics Brody: My lover's got humour She's the giggle at a funeral Knows everybody's disapproval I should've worshipped her sooner If the heavens ever did speak She's the last true mouthpiece Every Sunday's getting more bleak A fresh poison each week "We were born sick," you heard them say it My church offers no absolutes She tells me, "Worship in the bedroom." The only heaven I'll be sent to Is when I'm alone with you I was born sick But I love it Command me to be well Aaay. Amen. Amen. Amen. Take me to church I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife Offer me that deathless death Good God, let me give you my life Take me to church I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife Offer me that deathless death Good God, let me give you my life If I'm a pagan of the good times My lover's the sunlight To keep the Goddess on my side She demands a sacrifice Drain the whole sea Get something shiny Something meaty for the main course That's a fine-looking high horse What you got in the stable? We've a lot of starving faithful That looks tasty That looks plenty This is hungry work Take me to church I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies I'll tell you my sins so you can sharpen your knife Offer me my deathless death Good God, let me give you my life Take me to church I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife Offer me that deathless death Good God, let me give you my life No Masters or Kings When the Ritual begins There is no sweeter innocence than our gentle sin In the madness and soil of that sad earthly scene Only then I am human Only then I am clean Ooh oh. Amen. Amen. Amen. Take me to church I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife Offer me that deathless death Good God, let me give you my life Take me to church I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife Offer me that deathless death Good God, let me give you my life Gallery natewatchingbrody.jpg Takemetochurch.jpg bratetakemetochurch.jpg Trivia *This is the first solo sung by Brody Hudson in 1995. Videos Category:Songs Category:Songs sung by Brody Category:Solos Category:Songs sung in 1995